3 people can paint 7 walls in 32 minutes. How many minutes will it take for 8 people to paint 10 walls? Round to the nearest minute.
Explanation: We know the following about the number of walls $w$ painted by $p$ people in $t$ minutes at a constant rate $r$ $w = r \cdot t \cdot p$ $\begin{align*}w &= 7\text{ walls}\\ p &= 3\text{ people}\\ t &= 32\text{ minutes}\end{align*}$ Substituting known values and solving for $r$ $r = \dfrac{w}{t \cdot p}= \dfrac{7}{32 \cdot 3} = \dfrac{7}{96}\text{ walls painted per minute per person}$ We can now calculate the amount of time to paint 10 walls with 8 people. $t = \dfrac{w}{r \cdot p} = \dfrac{10}{\dfrac{7}{96} \cdot 8} = \dfrac{10}{\dfrac{7}{12}} = \dfrac{120}{7}\text{ minutes}$ $= 17 \dfrac{1}{7}\text{ minutes}$ Round to the nearest minute: $t = 17\text{ minutes}$